


GLEAM

by Baron_von_Bullsheisse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, gotta get this idea out before i forget, just a lot of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baron_von_Bullsheisse/pseuds/Baron_von_Bullsheisse
Summary: Good thing they act enough like stupid teenagers that nobody will suspect them.





	GLEAM

“The problem is that your ideas suck," Miu spat. "Maybe if you spent less time sucking Rantardo's dick and more time thinking, you'd be 10% as smart as I am! Ha!”

As usual, her verbal abuse was met with indifference. Everyone continued to eat lunch in peace like she'd never opened her mouth. Even the recipient of her insults just rolled their eyes and turned a page in their book. It was a known fact by now that nothing short of a war or natural disaster would stop them from reading.

"I think that instead of being rude, Iruma-san, you should try an-"

Miu smacked the laptop. All it did was hurt her hand, but she looked satisfied anyway. "Shut it, Kiibs. I know. But see, I already got a million and one ideas on how to fix this problem, all stored in my wonderful golden brain, and these horny simpletons got nothing! Unless sitting around is supposed to make the Palaces disappear!"

"And a million of 'em are totally useless!" Kokichi yelled with a grin. "We could just let Kiiboy do all the fighting on his own, and that would work better than anything you think up."

Miu frowned, crestfallen. "B-but thinking up stuff is better than nothing...stupid twink..."

"I was sort of lying. Most of your ideas are okay, I guess." He sat back, swirling his spoon in his soup. "But hey, who knows if erasing the Palaces is even a good idea? We could just be powering up some kinda final boss by doing that! Nishishi!"

Rantarou, Angie, and Korekiyo, who were sitting quietly, all shared a look. What Kokichi said was true - nobody knew what would happen if they continued on this path. It was hard to believe that keeping them around and letting them fester was the best option, but it could be.

Angie tapped her pencil on the table as she concentrated, before letting out a loud sigh. "Kami-sama says we should keep following our hearts. Even Kiibo's creators don't know what'll happen, but Angie doesn't think doing nothing is the best," she said, nodding to herself.

The laptop whirred as Kiibo's response came through. "That's correct. We don't even know what exactly causes the Palaces to appear, other than a strong obsession. But then, why only certain people? If obsession was all it took, we'd see more Palaces. There's so much that we don't know..." A static-filled sigh. "If Iruma-san and Shinguuji-kun could enter the Sea of Milk, we might get more insight on this, with their talents..."

"It is not a matter of us entering, I recall." Korekiyo glanced up from their book, looking like they would fall asleep on the spot. "But rather that our lives would be cut short very quickly. I can't say I feel like dying when I always have work to do, researching and writing and travelling..."

Rantarou rested a hand on Korekiyo's shoulder. "Trust me, I don't you to die either," he said with a smile. The folklorist buried their face back in the pages. "Course, I can't really fight Shadows either. I only got out alive from Angie's Palace because Kiibo was there." He twisted his bracelets. Nervous habit. "I guess I should be happy that I never had a Palace, but it sucks that all I can do is support you guys from the back."

"Amami-kun, your navigational skills surpass many of those who already work at Iidabashi Labs. We couldn't have gotten through Ouma-kun's Palace without you."

"Not my fault that my secret headquarters were too much for poor ol' Kiiboy to handle! Nishishishi!" The supreme leader bent over with laughter, but quickly switched to a neutral expression and put his arms behind his head. "I guess Rantarou-chan did a good job, saving me and all. Too bad it wasn't my beloved Shuu-chan, but life isn't easy sometimes."

"Hmph. Fuckin' Cock-itchy can't be a little grateful that you guys saved his shouta ass. God, I'd just strangle his Shadow if I'd been there."

"Ooh yeah! You get off on choking people, don't ya, Miu-chan?"

"Shut the fuck up, you flaccid bag of herpes!"

The two's shouting match only escalated, despite Kiibo's flustered attempts at peacekeeping, until they were poking each other with their plastic forks and coming up with more and more disgusting names for each other. Korekiyo shut their book and stared at the ceiling, mumbling death threats like a mantra and something about how the beauty of humanity was not coming through right now. Angie was meditating, and Rantarou thought he heard her praying that "may all these lost souls find the light of the Atua".

As for Rantarou himself...he pulled light purple nail polish from his pocket. As he unscrewed the cap, he mused (not for the first time, hoo boy) that if Japan's people were looking for saviours, they were gonna be so let down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on FLOWERS, but I wanted this out before I did anything else.


End file.
